callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Python
The Python is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie", in clearing a Viet Cong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The Flashlight is held in the Harries technique, just like the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "S.O.G." to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later, in "Payback", it is used by the VC Bookie in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods. After the gun fails to fire on Woods, Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. The gun is unusable for the rest of the mission, probably since there was only one round put in it, so the Bookie's CZ75 is kept. Multiplayer The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. The Python also has the highest hipfire accuracy of any weapon in the game. It is able to kill in two shots at close range and four at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective handgun, as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time without a Speed Reloader, Dual Wield and/or Sleight of Hand. The Dual Wield attachment is very effective, especially in close quarter combat as it can kill with 2 shots at point-blank range (1 shot from each Python). Dual Wield Pythons also receive Speed Reloaders for free as well, meaning all 6 shots are reloaded at once. The main downside to the Dual Wield attachment on the Python is the that the weapon will have a much slower switch time, which can mean death when needing switch weapons in the middle of combat. The ACOG Scope for the Python is also useful, helping to control its high visual recoil and improving its long range usefulness, making it an ideal secondary for use with shotguns and SMGs. thumb|300px|right|Attachment guide Attachments *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Zombies The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10. After that it becomes a two hit kill to the chest, but remains capable of one shot kills, provided they are headshots. It is often not favored in Zombies, due to its low capacity and slow reload. It can, however, be a powerful secondary to use in a pinch. When the Python is put inside the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra," which gives it 12 shots per cylinder with 96 extra rounds and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a one hit kill until round 16 (17 for crawlers), and a two hit kill until round 27. Python vs. Cobra Gallery Python_1st_Person_BO.png|The Python Python_Iron_Sights_BO.png|The Python's Iron sights Python Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Python. Python_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Python. Notice that spent cartridges are being inserted. ELITE_Python.png|Render of the Python PythoniPod.png|The Python in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies CobraiPod.png|The Cobra in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Dualweildphytons.jpg|Dual Wield Pythons Reloadingdualweildphytons.jpg|Reloading Dual Wield Pythons Pythonspeedreloader.jpg|Reloading the Python with a Speed Reloader Trivia *The Python is the cheapest weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer, tied with the Ballistic Knife and CZ75, costing only , as opposed to all other weapons which cost . *Pack-A-Punching the Python removes the tritium on the iron sights, much like how it was early in development. *The Python seems to be Mason's sidearm of choice, as he uses it in most of his missions. *The Python is capable of gibbing enemies, making it the only pistol that can gib in the campaign. *In early stages of development, the Python was called .357 Magnum. *There is a fingerprint on the top of the Python's barrel. *The Python, the Webley and the MP412 are the only revolvers used in ''Call of Duty'' series campaigns. The .44 Magnum and the .357 Magnum are only used in the bonus Campaign level "Museum", Nazi Zombies mode, and in their respective games' multiplayer modes. *Castro is seen with a Python in the loading screen of "Five". *The Python was originally supposed to have black iron sights with an Upgraded Iron Sights Attachment, but the hour-long interview showing Gun Game with "Python Speed Reloader" showed the newer white sights as default. *The Python is the only handgun able to support the ACOG Scope attachment in the entire Call of Duty series. It is also the first time in the Call of Duty series that a secondary weapon can be equipped with an ACOG Scope. *The Python has three different reload animations. The first animation shared by both the Regular and Snub Nose version, the seond animation is used when the ACOG Scope is equipped where the cylinder is closed by flicking the wrist (this is due to the ACOG blocking the player models hand), and the third animation is used by the Speed Reloader where all rounds are put in at the same time instead of individually. *In Zombies, the Pack-a-Punched Python is called the "Cobra". Both names are a play on words, as both weapons are named after types of snakes, and a reference to another revolver also made by Colt. *In Zombies, the characters react negatively when they receive the Python from the Mystery Box, which is odd as it is a rather powerful revolver, like the .357 Magnum. *Oddly, when heard from third person, the Python w/ Speed Reloader's reload sound and animation are identical to that of the M1911. This is because all the pistols in Call of Duty: Black Ops use the same third person reload sounds. *Originally, the Python in Gun Game was to have a Snub Nose and Speed Reloader, rather than just a Speed Reloader. This can be seen in early Gun Game videos. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is held with one hand, along with the other pistols. *While reloading without a speed reloader, one can see up to three empty slots for the bullets, even if the player is just putting one or two cartridges into the revolver. *With a speed reloader, the Python has an identical reloading animation to that of the .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: World at War. *After each shot, a shell casing hitting the ground can be heard. *This is the first revolver in the Call of Duty ''series that doesn't use a speed reloader as default. *The Python is absent from the Wii version of Kino der Toten. *If the player looks closely when reloading, one can see that spent cartridges are being put in. *The Python is the only handgun in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops that loses its faster switch time when equipped with Dual Wield. *When killing the VC Bookie in "Payback", the Python's firing sound is actually the sound of a CZ75 being fired twice. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Dual-Wieldable Weapons